NYASAR!
by Monkey D. Pendhip
Summary: gimana ya kalo Luffy, Zoro, Sanji nayas di dunia Conan. penasarankan?   RnR, ya!
1. Chapter 1

Nyasar!

Hai! Ini ff pertama gue jadi agak gak bener. Maaf kalo aneh n garing n geje. Oh ya RnR! Ya!

Disclaimer :AOYAMA GOSHO, EIICHIRO ODA

Random : DETEKTIF CONON (CONAN: 'ENAK AJA! YANG BENER CONAN TAU! MAAF KAN AUTHOR GILA INI YA!'), ONE PIECE

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?)

Baiklah awal cerita ku undang dulu Dora Emon!

Doraemon : "Ada apa memanggilku?"

Pendhip : "Gue mau minta tolong ke loe!"

Doraemon : "Minta tolong apa?"

Pendhip : "Gue pinjem alat-alat loe, ya?"

Doraemon : "Oo… Tidak Bisa!"

Pendhip : "Nyaik! Apa-apaan itu! Dasar musang gak tau di untung!"

Doraemon : "Gue bukan musang tau! Gue kucing!"

Pendhip : "Ah! Serah loe aja! Sekarang sana pulang ke alammu!"

Doraemon : "Huh! Kirain hal penting!"

Sudah biarin aja musang keparat itu! (Doraemon: 'Aku bukan musang!') Lebih baik kita lanjutkan ceritanya dengan sihirku yang sangat sepesial! (Doraemon: 'ALIBI!' Pendhip: 'Kenapa loe muncul mulu!' Doraemon: 'Bae we!') Gue ubah Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji menjadi anak kelas satu yang nyasar ke dunia Conan. Selamat membaca!

Di SD Teitan.

"Anak-anak duduk!" kata ibu Kobayashi (Wali kelas) "Kita kedatangan murid baru!" katanya lagi "Silakan masuk!" muncul seorang anak kecil dengan gayanya… "Namanya Luffy! Baik-baiklah dengannya!" kata ibu Kobayashi lagi.

Luffy duduk di sebelah kiri Ai. "Hai!" kata Luffy memulai pembicaraan. "Hai…" kata Ai datar. "Namaku Luffy! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luffy lagi. "Namaku Ai Haibara. Panggil saja Ai…" "Hm… baiklah Ai… berapa umurmu?" Tanya Luffy. "Hah? 18 tahun!" kata Ai lagi. "Wow! Kok ada di sini?" kata Luffy. "Karena obat…" kata Ai lagi. "Hebat!" kata Luffy. "Apa dia juga?" kata Luffy sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah Ai. "Yup! Begitulah!" jawab Ai. "Siapa namanya? Dan berapa umurnya?" Tanya Luffy beruntun. "Namanya Conan Edogawa. Umurnya 17 tahun! Dia mengecil karena obat! Satu lagi jangan katakana ini pada siapapun! Ini rahasia ok?" kata Ai meyakinkan. "Kalo gitu kenapa kau katakan itu padaku?" Tanya Luffy. "Karena kamu meyakinkan! Ingat ya! Ini rahasia!" kata Ai dengan yakin. "Baiklah!" kata Luffy. Gak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi.

"YEEEEE! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" kata Luffy besemangat. "Hei tunggu kami!" kata dua orang anak cowok yang duduk berjejer di belakang Luffy. Anak baru yang tak mau diketahui namanya oleh semua orang. Makannya nyumput. Begitu sampe di kantin Luffy membeli banyak banget makanan. Genta yang tergiur melihat itu langsung berebut menyantapnya dengan Luffy. Begitu selesai…

"Ehem… ini bilnya silakan dibayar…" kata penjaga kantin. Begitu melihat bilnya, semua terbelalak.

To Be Continue

Satu lagi Review ya! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai aku balik lagi dengan capter 2-nya!

Maaf ya kalo tambah aneh n garing n geje. Oh ya RnR! Ya!

Disclaimer :AOYAMA GOSHO, EIICHIRO ODA

Random : DETEKTIF CONON (CONAN: 'ENAK AJA! YANG BENER CONAN TAU! MAAF KAN AUTHOR GILA INI YA!'), ONE PIECE

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?)

"Sumpeh lo, Pak?" Tanya plus teriak Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, dan Genta barengan. "Yup!" kata penjaga kantin. "Um… kalo gitu kite serahin aja ke loe ye, Luffy!" kata Zoro, dan Sanji sambil berlari ke luar kantin. "Hei, Zoro, Sanji tunggu aku!" teriak Luffy sambil berlari keluar kantin (juga). "Jadi… di sini hanya ada gua dan elo… berarti loe kan yang akan bayar ini semua?" kata penjaga kantin dengan tatapan sinis. "Um… Um… Em…" kata Genta gak bisa bicara, tiba-tiba… pintu terbuka… ada 4 orang masuk dan tiba-tiba Genta berteriak. "Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Ai! Tolongin Gue!" "Hm… tolongin apa?" Tanya Conan santai. "Ngebayar ini…" kata Genta sambil nunjukin bil. Begitu Conan dkk ngeliat nyaik! "Apaan nih! Mahal amat!" kata Conan. sambil nunjukin bilnya kearah author. ('Hah! Genta loe makan apa aja? Sampe semahal ini! Lihat ini! . Yen!' kata author yang hamper jantungan ngeliatnya. 'Lah? Bukannya ni cerita loe yang bikin? Jadi ni semua loe yang rencanainkan?' kata Genta santai). "Um… kayaknya kita bukan temennya dia deh…" kata Mitsuhiko sweatdrop. "Yup!" kata Ayumi. "Kalo gitu kita pergi dulu ya, Pak!" kata Ai santai (akhirnya ngomong juga). Conan dkk langsung lari dari kantin, dan pada akhirnya hanya Genta yang membayar itu semua dengan mencuci semua piring di kantin, 'Nasibku malang!' pikir Genta di dalam hati. Ketika Conan dkk berlari menjauhi kantin, tiba-tiba… Bruk! "Adaw!" kata Conan dkk, dan Luffy dkk. Yup mereka menabrak Luffy dkk. "Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" kata Zoro kesel. "Maaf!" kata Conan dkk. Tiba-tiba… Zoro menarik tangan Conan, dan Sanji menarik tangan Ai. Merka dibawa terpisah, tapi ke tempat yang sama (pada sehati nih ceritanya) yaitu atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah…

"Jadi apa urusanmu manarikku ke sini?" Tanya Conan. Sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab tiba-tiba…

"Ngapain loe di sini, Marimo?" kata Sanji.

"Yang harusnya nanya itu gue, Alis pelintir!" kata Zoro.

"Buta arah!"

"Mesum!"

"Sayur jelek!"

"Keju aneh!"

BLETAKCLETARBUM

"Bisa langsung jelasin gak sih maksud kalian ngebawa kami ke sini?" kata Ai agak marah. "Hm… baiklah… sebenernya…" omongan Zoro terputus. Eit sebelum itu si Conan and Zoro menjauh dari Ai and Sanji, kayaknya bakalan seru nih! Mau taukan?

To Be Continue

Pendhip : "Wehehehe… kerenkan?"

Zoro : "Kagak! Lagi pula kenapa gue harus bicara sama bocah ingusan itu?" *sambil nunjuk Conan*

Conan : "Enak aja bocah ingusan!"

Zoro : "Dan lagi pake acara ketemu sama si Keju berjalan. Huh! Sial nasibku!"

Sanji : "Apa katamu, Marimo!"

Pendhip : "Sudah! Sudah! Luffy bantu aku menutup ini ya!"

Luffy : "Baiklah, sodaraku (*kan namanya Monkey D. Pendhip*)! Demikianlah pertengkaran Sanji dan Zoro! Satu hal lagi…

All chara : "TOLONG REVIEW! PLISSSS!" ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hai! Oh my honey! (Conan: 'L3B4Y!') Maaf ya lama update. Banyak tugas, sih! Nyari SMP tuh susah bangget! Jadi kagak sempet update deh!

Disclaimer :AOYAMA GOSHO, EIICHIRO ODA

Random : DETEKTIF CONON (CONAN: 'ENAK AJA! YANG BENER CONAN TAU! MAAF KAN AUTHOR GILA INI YA!'), ONE PIECE

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?)

"Jadi sebenernya… gue tau sia loe!" kata Zoro serius. "Apa maksud loe?" Tanya Conan mulai serius. "Gue tau kenyataan yang sebenernya." Conan hanya diam. "Loe detektif terkenal dari timurkan? Shinichi Kudo! Ya kan?" kata Zoro, mengasah pedangnya. Conan hanya diam tidak bisa membenarkan ato pun menyalahkan. "Se jujurnya gue mau minta tolong gitu ke elo!" kata Zoro pake bahasa 4L4y. "Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Conan. "Jadi ginini ceritanya… pas waktu itu… Aku, alis pelintir, dan komandan kami, Luffy tersesat. Sebenernya ini gara-gara Meat ball sialan itu! Kita tersesat di tempat yang gak tahu ada di mana, yaitu tempat ini! Makannya gue minta tolong, kembaliin kita ke masa kita! setuju gak setuju, mesti, kudu, wajib (aL4y lagi deh!) setuju!" kata Zoro menjoba menjelaskan. "Meat ball? Maksudmu Luffy?" Tanya Conan. "Yup!" jawab Zoro spontan sambil mengasah pedangnya (Anak aneh!). "Kenapa loe minta tolong ke gue?" Tanya Conan. "Karen aloe detektif terkenal…" kata Zoro sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke arah Conan.

Sementara itu Sanji dan Ai…

"Oh, Ai-san! Aku minta tolong ya! Kembalikan aku pada Nami~~ apa pun caranya!" kata Sanji. "Oke! Tapi certain dulu dong aku bingung nih!" kata Ai pusing meliat cowok di depannya nari-nari geje. "Oke! Kami tersesat, dan jatuh pingsan setelah meminum obat yang sangat aneh! Itu semua terjadi gara-gara komandan sialan itu! Begitu sadar kami sudah ada di kota ini. Dan kamu tau apa yang terjadi? Kami ber-3 menjadi kecil seperti anak kelas 1 begini! Padahal kami itu sudah di atas 17 tahun! Pengecualian, kalo Luffy baru umur 17 tahun!" kata Sanji. "Hah? Mengecil? Jangan-jangan kalian meminum APTX 4869?" kata Ai kaget. "Ya, mungkin!" kata Sanji, sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Tapi kenapa kamu percaya sama aku? Kan kita baru ketemu." Tanya Ai. "Itu karena Ai~san deket sama Luffy, berarti Ai~san orang baik!" "Oh, oke!" kata Ai pasrah.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hei kalian! Kenapa masih di sini? Ayo pulang!" kata Luffy sambil melemparkan tas Zoro, Sanji "Hei, tuan detektif!" kata Luffy melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan melempar tas Conan. Pendaratan tas Conan sempurna alias ke tangkep sam Conan. Sedangkan tas Sanji dan Zoro mendarat tidak sempurna. Tas Sanji di lempar tepat ke arah mukanya jadi tasnya tersulut rokok. Sedangkan tas Zoro di lempar tepat ke pedangnya, jadi tasnya ketusuk deh. Dan Luffy langsung lari ke arah Ai, "Ini tasmu Ai~san!" kata Luffy sambil memberikan tas Ai. "Hei! Ayo kita pulang!" kata Luffy kepada anak buahnya. "Iya tunggu!" kata mereka menyusul. Mereka berhenti di pintu tangga darurat. "Oh ya, yang tadi itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A! jadi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa oke!" kata Zoro dan Sanji barengan (sehati lagi nie!). Conan dan Ai yang santai itu langsung balik pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Hm… sementara itu Luffy dkk ngapain ya? Mau tau kan? Ikuti terus kelanjutannya!

TO BE CONTINUE!

Pendhip : "Yey! Beres deh part 3-nya! Gimana bagus gak?" sambil kedip-kedip geje.

Conan : "Bagus! Tapa kenapa dia bisa tau semua tentang gue?" dengan muka yang kesal bercampur bangga(?).

Pendhip : "Ye… suka-suka gue dong! Lagi pula gue gak minta pendapat loe!"

Conan : "Apa?" sambil ngejambak rambut author.

Luffy : "Sudah, sudah! Mending kita bales Review yang ada aja!"

Zoro : "Makasih ya kepada **R.Z Raissa Cihuy****! **Nih udah saia update!"

Pendhip : "Sembarangan! Yang ngupdate tu saia bukan kamu!" Sambil ngejambak rambut Zoro(?).

Sanji : "Makasih juga ya kepada **edogawa Luffy**! Nah sekarang udah gak penasarankan apa yang di omongin aqu dan Ai~san, kan?"

Ai : "Nah kalo gitu…"

All Chara : "Tolong, setolong-tolongnya… Review Pleas!"

.

.

!R.E.V.I.E.W!

.

.

!P.L.E.A.S!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuhu~~ I'm back! Tentu dengan membawa chapter 4! (all chara: "Yey!" nari-nari geje).

Disclaimer :AOYAMA GOSHO, EIICHIRO ODA

Random : DETEKTIF CONON (CONAN: 'ENAK AJA! YANG BENER CONAN TAU! MAAF KAN AUTHOR GILA INI YA!'), ONE PIECE

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?)

Begitu sampe di depan rumahnya, dia langsung membuka pintu dan berkata "Aku pulang!" dia mendengar suara cempreng yang menyambutnya "Selamat datang Ai-san~~" kata Sanji sambil nari-nari geje. "Kenapa kalian di sini?" Tanya Ai sekaligus bentak plus sweatdrop. "Maaf ya. Apa mereka manyusahkanmu di sekolah tadi?" Tanya seorang cowok jangkung dengan jas rapi. "Paman Takagi? Kenapa anda ada di sini?" kata Ai lagi. "Oh itu karena anak-anak yang kami pungut tadi pagi (sambil nunjuk trio monster itu)!" kata seorang cewek yang muncul dari belakang Takagi. Ai yang gak mau berdiri terus akhirnya duduk di sofa dan mendengarkan cerita Takagi dan Miwako. Sedangkan trio monster itu asyik mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing, Luffy main NDS(Nintendo DS), Zoro baca komik kesayangannya(?), dan Sanji membaca majalah yang ada di atas meja. Nah kalo gitu kita dengerin cerita dari Takagi dan Miwako yuk! "_Jadi tadi pagi itu kami lewat jalan ke arah Teitan…_

_Miwako dan Takagi yang diberi tugas oleh inspektur Megure untuk mencari pelaku perampokan di daerah Teitan menemukan 3 orang anak kecil dengan baju kedodoran. Karena pelaku perampokannya udah ketangkep jadi mereka –Miwako dan Takagi- membawa ke-3 anak itu ke kantor polisi. Waktu baru saja menunjukan 04.17 pagi. Ke-3 anak itu ditanyai tentang orang tua mereka (setelah mengganti bajunya yang kedodoran itu), tapi gak ada yang jawab. Awalnya Megure berniat merawat merka, tapi dia rasa rumahnya akan kacau balau. Karena belom ada 5 menit mereka ditinggalkan untuk diskusi, kantor yang awalnya rapih langsung mirip kapal pecah. Pada akhirnya inspektur Megure memutuskan untuk membiyayai sekolah mereka saja dan membiarkan Takagi dan Miwako yang mengurusnya. Sayangnya mereka juga sibuk, bisa gawat kalo begitu pulang ke rumah, mendapat kejutan (rumah hancur lebur). _

…_Makannya kami memutuskan untuk membawanya ke mari."_ Kata Miwako menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Kalo gitu bawa mereka ke sana!" kata Ai tegas. "Tapi apa gak apa-apa? Kan…" kata Takagi terputus. "Bukan masalah biar nanti aku yang ngomong!" kata Ai meyakinkan. Akhirnya trio monster itu di bawa 'ke sana'.

Di kediaman Mouri.

Conan yang dari tadi sedang makan dengan Ran dan Kogoro merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Karena itu dia pamit ingin ke rumah professor.

Di rumah professor.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mereka 'ke sana'?" kata professor kawatir. "Bukan masalah!" kata Ai meyakinkan. _Ini semua karena aku gak mau mereka menghancurkan rumah ini!_ Pikir Ai.

TING TONG…

"biar aku yang buka!" kata Ai "Profesor masak saja!" kata Ai melanjutkan. Begitu membuka pintu Ai mendapati Conan ada di sana. "Oh ternyata kamu, Kudo! Ada apa malem-malem ke sini?" Tanya Ai. "Aku tau kamu tahu semuanya." Katanya santai. "Hm… lalu?" Tanya ai penasaran. "Jadi siapa orang yang menempati rumahku?" Tanya Conan lagi. "Oh, itu, anak baru. Si Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji." Kata Ai santai sambil menyuruh Conan masuk. "Apa? 3 setan itu? Kamu gila ya?" teriak Conan kaget dan lebay. "Aku gak gila. Lagi pula mereka gak keberatan tinggal di rumahmu, Kudo." Kata Ai santai. Conan yang mendengar cerita yang sangat mengejutkan, langsung berlari ke rumahnya. Tepat di depan matanya sekarang telah terlihat rumah besar yang megah tapi angker. Yup! Itulah rumah keluarga Kudo. Rumah aslinya. Dia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya (kan punya kuncinya. Orang rumahnya sendiri), dan mendapati rumahnya…

.

.

.

Biasa-biasa aja…

.

.

.

Malah tambah rapih…

.

.

.

Sing~~~

"Aku pulang!" kata Conan santai, karena mendapatkan rumahnya jadi rapih. Wajar gak pernah dibersihin selama dia tinggal di rumah Ran. "Selamat datang Shin-chan~~" terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat dia kenal. Wah siapa tuh? Mau tau kan? Ikuti lanjutannya.

TO BE CONTINUE!

Pendhip : "Wew! Beres! Ih aku penasaran sama suara cewek itu!"

All Chara : "Lah kan loe yang buat! Kok penasaran?"

Pendhip : "Gue udah kepikiran siapa, tapi gue penasaran sama wajah Conan."

Conan : "Emang kenapa sama wajah gue?"

Pendhip : "Entahlah."

Trio monster: "Kenapa di chapter ini kami gak ngomong sama sekali?" dengan muka yang sangat marah.

Pendhip : "Sanji kamu kan ngomong!" *membantah*

Sanji : "Iya sih. Tapi Cuma ngomong 'selamat datang' doang!"

Pendhip : "Maaf deh! Gua gak kepikiran loe pada ngomong apa." *ngerasa bersalah*

Ran : "Baiklah dari pada ngerasa bersalah, kami semua mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **edogawa Luffy** ! karena mau mengikuti fic yang amat sangat geje ini!"

Trio detektif cilik: "Dari kemaren kita gak ngomong sama sakali! Muncul aja nggak!"

Pendhip : "Entar kalian mah dialognya susah!" *membela diri* "Kalo gitu kalian aja yang menutupnya!"

Trio detektif cilik: "Baiklah! Kalo begitu kalian boleh memberi komentar, saran, bahkan keritik untuk fic yang aneh ini! Kami tunggu komentar kalian! Review plis!"

Trio monster: "Satu lagi! Kalo chapter selanjutnya kami gak ada gak akan kami bantu lagi dikau!" *marah*

Trio detektif cilik: "Setuju!"

Pendhip : "Nyaik! Jangan gitu dong!" sambil sungkem, sujud, dan memohon maaf dangan gejenya (?).

All Chara kecuali Trio detektif cilik dan Trio monster:

"REVIEW PLIS!"

.

.

!R.E.V.I.E.W!

.

.

!P.L.I.I..S.S.S!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuhu~~~ hari ini aku lagi gak _mood_ nih (Zoro: "Siapa yang nanya?")! Gara-gara nunggu lama bangetz! Ya sudah lah, mending langsung aja gak usah basa-basi.

Disclaimer :AOYAMA GOSHO, EIICHIRO ODA

Random : DETEKTIF CONON (CONAN: 'ENAK AJA! YANG BENER CONAN TAU! MAAF KAN AUTHOR GILA INI YA!'), ONE PIECE

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC (kalo ada) dan saudara-saudaranya (?)

Conan yang kaget setengah mati begitu membuka pintu ruang makan, langsung pingsan di tempat. "Hei, Author! Bantuin dong!" kata cewek yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Shinichi Kudo. "Lho? Kok jadi gue? Gue kan gak ada urusan!" kata Author sewot. "Kan loe yang buat dia pingsan!" kata Yukiko. "TB!" kata Author membela diri. "TB? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Yukiko. "Tidak Bisa!" kata Author sweatdrop.

"Wey! Yusaku! Jangan sembarangan bikin naskah sendiri dong!" kata Author sewot tingkat waspada.

"Siapa yang sembarangan?" Tanya Yusaku bingung.

"Eta!(nunjuk ke naskah di atas)" kata Author.

"Hati-hati! Naskah di atas adalah buatan Yusaku sialan itu! Jangan tertipu! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja, yang nyatanya!" kata Author lagi.

Conan yang baru masuk ke ruang makan langsung sweatdrop tingkat akut. "Sedang apa kalian bersama mereka (menunjuk Luffy yang sedang di ikat seperti kambing guling (?), dan Zoro yang sedang menjaga kambing guling itu agar tidak kabur, dan ngobrol sama Yusaku)?" Tanya Conan. "Oh kami sedang menunggu makanan." Kata Yukiko santai. "Makanan siap! Yuki~chan!" kata Sanji yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur. "Makasih, Sanji-chan!" kata Yukiko. Yusaku yang melihat kejadian itu malah asyik ngobrol sama Zoro, seperti tidak peduli hal itu terjadi. "Yay! Makanan! Daging! Hore!" kata Luffy yang tiba-tiba lepas dari ikatannya. "Stop, Luffy!" kata Zoro menyodorkan pedangnya ke arah muka Luffy. Luffy langsung diam tanpa kata. "Terima kasih, Marimo!" kata Sanji mengejek. "Sama-sama, Keju berjalan!" kata Zoro balas mengejek. Tidak ada pertengkaran yang berarti, sebelom hal ini terjadi.

flashback

Luffy yang gak tahan akan makanan yang ada di atas meja langsung melahapnya. "Luffy!" kata Yukiko sewot. Karena sudah tugasnya dia langsung menebas Luffy dari kejauhan, tentu dengan pedangnya itu. Karena hal itu, meja makan menjadi terbelah 2, padahal pedangnya itu gak kena meja, bukan Cuma itu di tembok juga ada bekas goresan sepanjang… jalan kenangan, kita s'lalu bergandeng tangan. Sepanjang jalan kenangan, kau peluk diriku mesra. "Heh! Author sarap! Kok malah nyanyi, sih!" kata Conan sewot naudzubileh. "Maap!" kata author ngerasa bersalah. Ada bekas goresan sepanjang 10 cm. What? Karena itu Yukiko yang marah besar, dan menyuruh Luffy untuk mengganti meja makan. Luffy yang gak punya uang akhirnya meminta tolong kepada GPS berjalan. "Nan, tolong aku ya! Plis!" kata Luffy. "Ya, baiklah akan aku bantu kamu!" kata GPS berjalan sweatdrop. 'Hei! Author sarap! Bisa gak kamu berhenti memanggilku _GPS berjalan_?' bentak GPS berjalan. 'Conan, aku bingung mau manggil apa. Ok, semua orang tau kamu. Tapi menurutku kamu punya sesuatu yang gak bisa di deskripsiin.' Kata author membela diri.

End flashback

Nah sekarang yang kena masalah adalah Zoro. Kan dia itu pengen ke kamar mandi, lalu dia pamit ke kamar mandi. Belom ada 10 detik si Lumut berjalan itu udah balik lagi. "Cepet amat." Kata GPS berjalan yang sedang makan di lantai (kayak gelandangan aja!). "Bukan begitu…" kata Zoro pelan. "Biar aku tebak! Loe tersesat kan!" kata Sanji santai yang membawa banyak makanan. "Ya sudah biar aku temani!" kata Yusaku akhirnya. Zoro dan Yusaku pergi ke kamar mandi dengan tidak tenang. Yusaku terpaksa menyeret-nyeret Zoro dengan paksa karena salah jalan. Yusaku yang bosan menunggu akhirnya meninggalkan Zoro di kamar mandi…

TO BE CONTINUE!

Pendhip: "Selesai dengan mutlak! Maap ya kalo Cuma dikit. Tapi aku mohon, aku pengen tau jawaban kalian

Kan Zoro di tinggalin di kamar mandi. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Zoro begitu keluar kamar mandi?

Begitu keluar Zoro nyasar dan balik lagi ke kamar mandi.

Begitu keluar Zoro nyasar ke lantai atas dan berniat menebas tembok rumah, tapi gak jadi.

Begitu keluar Zoro langsung masuk ke ruang kerja Yusaku.

Aku gak ada pikiran lagi. Jadi kalo ada yang punya ide bagus, pliss! Kasih tau aku ya!

Zoro: "Loe kejam!" sewot sorangan

Pendhip: "Bae'!"

Conan: "Ya! Banget! Jahat dan kejam banget!"

Pendhip: "…"

Luffy: "Stop! Stop! Lebih baik kita balez review! Aku yang akan balez reviewnya! Aloha! Hai pelupa berjalan! Maksudku Raissa The Author GeJe's! makasih ata sarannya. Saia sangat mengharapkan komentar anda…"

Ran: "Sekali lagi terima kasih atas perhatian anda karena mau membaca cerita aneh ini… kami sangat mengharapkan komentar, kritik, saran, amanat, dan kawan-kawannya!"

Ai: "Tolong di Review ya!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hai! Maaf lama updet-nya…

Ada banyak urusan soalnya… hehehe…

Dari pada lama-lama… langsung aja oke!

Disclaimer :AOYAMA GOSHO, EIICHIRO ODA

Random : DETEKTIF CONON (CONAN: 'ENAK AJA! YANG BENER CONAN TAU! MAAF KAN AUTHOR GILA INI YA!'), ONE PIECE

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC (kalo ada) dan saudara-saudaranya (?)

.

Nyasar!

.

"Akhirnya, lega juga…" kata Zoro yang baru keluar kamar mandi, "Eh? Di mana pak tua itu?" kata Zoro kebingungan.

5 menit kemudian…

10 jam kemudian…

50 hari kemudian…

100 tahun kemudian…

Pembaca: "Kebanyakan, tauk!"

Zoro yang bosan nunggu, akhirnya pergi sendirian…

Kerena Zoro BA tingkat akut, dia dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir keliling kamar mandi…

Zoro: "Gue bosen nih! Masa Cuma mondar-mandir kamar mandi aja!"

Author: "Iya deh… biarkan saia ganti tempatnya… bim… bima sakti… salabim (?)!"

Oke, hancur seson 1, beres!

Di tempat lain (karena udah di sulap tadi)…

"Nah, gini kek. Eh, tunggu tapi ini di mana?" kata Zoro kebingungan…

Di depannya ada sebuah pintu bersar yang mungkin ukurannya, lebar 4X gajah dewasa, tinggi 6X gajah dewasa di tumpuk (?). Zoro yang penasaran sama apa yang ada di dalem, langsung membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa liat kanan liat kiri (Emang nyebrang apa?).

"Eh? Gua tau ni Cuma ff, tapi pintunya gak perlu segede itu juga kale! Lagi pula kenapa ini tempat bukunya banyak bener!" kata Zoro sweatdrop.

Zoro menyusuri tempat itu. Mondar-mandir, keliling tempat itu sebanyak 7 kali. Bolak-balik kayak setrikaan. Bingung sendiri. Ngoceh sendiri. Gila sendiri. Apa lagi ya?

Kriek…

Pintu terbuka.

"Sayang, kamu ada di dalam?" sapa seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Gak ada siapa-siapa di sini." Jawab Zoro santai.

"Loe kira gue bego apa?" kata orang itu lagi.

"Gak sih. Ngomong-ngomong, tante ini tempat apa?" Tanya Zoro pada orang itu.

"Tempat kerja Yusaku. Ngapain kamu di sini? Yusaku mana?" Tanya orang iru balik.

"Mana aku tahu! Orang, dia duluan yang ninggalin saia! Makannya aku ke sini!" kata Zoro sewot.

"Oh, makasih kalo gitu. See you!" kata orang itu meninggalkan Zoro sendirian (malang nasibmu, Nak!).

_Apa orang-orang di sini gila semua ya? _Batin Zoro merana, gara-gara di tinggalin terus.

Kriek…

Pintu terbuka.

"Yow, Zworo! Kwa wada dwi swinwi kwawn? (Yo, Zoro! Kau ada di sini kan?)" sapa seseorang alias Luffy itu.

"Ya…" kata Zoro lesu.

"Mwo mwakwan? (Mau makan?)" Tanya Luffy.

"Gak. Kamu dapet makanan sebanyak itu dari mana?" Tanya Zoro.

"Shishishi… rahasia dong!" kata Luffy, sok rahasia.

"Kau mencuri ya?" tebak Zoro.

"Shishishi… ya gitu deh…" kata Luffy, "Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya…" lanjutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa di sini ada bir?" Tanya Zoro.

"Ada!" kata Luffy sambil malahap makanannya.

Zoro pun pergi dari tempat itu… dan pada akhirnya kesasar lagi…

Oke, jangan buang-buang waktu…

Besoknya!

Di pagi hari yang cerah di mana semua orang tau kalo di dongeng-dongeng pagi hari itu cerah tapi di sini aku ganti deh…

Di pagi hari yang gelap gulita karena hujan turun deras, 4 orang anak kecil yang terpaksa masuk sekolah gara-gara di tendang ke luar rumah oleh si pemilik rumah yang ganas dan nyeremin itu. Tentu mereka di suruh sekolah tanpa payung, mentang-mentang mereka bikin ulah, jadi gak dikasih payung deh (Bener-bener malang nasibmu!).

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~" Luffy nangis habis di marahin si pemilik rumah.

"Luffy, sabar! Don't cry! Don't cry! Kita juga ke hujanan…" kata Conan kebingungan.

"Ya! Anak cebol ini benar!" seru Zoro setuju.

Sementara itu Sanji nari-nari seneng gara-gara di kasih payung oleh si pemilik rumah, wajar kan dia baik ke si pemilik rumah.

TO BE CONTINUE!

Pendhip: "Saia lagi happy neh! Well, aku jadi bikin cerita gak ada lucu-lucunya deh… ya sudahlah… oh ya maaf ya, karena updetnya lama… tapi sebenernya gak Cuma chap ini aja deh yang bakal lama updetnya, tapi juga chap selanjutnya. Makannya saia meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya…" *bungkuk-bungkuk GeJe*

Zoro: "Gua gak bisa komen…"

Luffy: "Mending kita jawab reviews! Oke untuk review dari Raissa The Author GeJe's makasih ya!"

Conan: "Dan untuk kakakku yang aku gak tau dari mana asalnya, yaitu _**edogawa Luffy**___, ya neh! Masa aku di panggil GPS berjalan! Tapi kata si Author gila dan super duper error itu, dia bilang aku mirip GPS! Menyebalkan!"

Ran: "Sudah, sudah! Sekali lagi terima kasih atas perhatian anda karena mau membaca cerita aneh ini… kami sangat mengharapkan komentar, kritik, saran, amanat, flame (Walau sang author kurang sudi membacanya), dan kawan-kawannya!"

All Chara: "Tolong di Review ya!"


End file.
